Time Warp Quartet
by Selene Serenity
Summary: ok, this story contains Time Warp Part One, Two and Three a fourth part will be added. I thought this might make things a little easier. Sakura travels to different times and finds Yue and Kero at different ages. What will happen in her own time? S+Y
1. Child

Time Warp  
  
Part One: Child  
  
  
  
AN: Hi! This is another one of my Sakura+Yue fics. Sakura travels back in time to find a five-year-old version of Yue. Will she ever make it home?  
  
  
  
Sakura got out of bed to go to school for her first time in a week. She was just getting over the flu. Soon she roller-bladed to catch up to Touya and Yukito on their bikes.  
  
"Guys! Wait up!" She shouted, running out of breath. Suddenly she started to collapse and fall to the ground, but Yuki changed into Yue and caught her just in time. The last thing she heard was Touya shouting that she had pushed herself to hard and she should have stayed home.  
  
When she woke up Yue, Kero and Touya were looking down at her with concern. "Are you okay?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura nodded. Suddenly she felt a magical surge from her backpack that lay next to her. The Time Card shot out of the bag and floated in front of her. It started glowing and suddenly everything and everyone disappeared and she was in a huge void.  
  
"What are you doing time card!?" She shouted. She grasped her key and took it off then looked for the Clow book, but they were in her bag, that was left behind. "oh, this is just peachy!" Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
Soon she was out of the void, but now she was falling from high in the air. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. With a thud she landed on top of someone. Before she could see who it was Sakura passed out.  
  
***  
  
When Sakura awoke she was laying in a large bed with a small child with wings sitting on the floor next to her. The boy stared at her. Sakura knew that she knew who it was, but she couldn't quite tell.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" He said happily.  
  
Sakura then noticed the boy's eyes. They were a brilliant violet. The same color as Yue's. 'This boy..Could he possibly be Yue's past self?' She asked herself.  
  
"Um, yes I'm awake." Sakura finally stuttered.  
  
"Okay, wait here." He said then rushed out of the room. Sakura heard him shouted outside of the hall. "Clow! Kerobearous!"  
  
Soon he returned with a tiny sized lion (AN:But not the stuffed animal Kero, just young Kerobearous.) and a Clow Reed. Now Sakura was sure the boy was Yue.  
  
"Are you all right?" Clow asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura replied.  
  
"May I ask your name?" He wondered.  
  
"My name is Sakura." She answered.  
  
"I am Clow Reed and this is Yue and Kerobearous." Clow told her.  
  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I uh, I" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I see. You may stay here as long as you like." Clow offered.  
  
"Thank-you very much." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" He asked.  
  
"Yes please. I'm very hungry right now." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yue, Kerobearous, can you please go get Sakura something to eat?" Clow said as he looked down at his two creations.  
  
Sakura's future guardians nodded then walked out and soon came back with a bowl of soup and a glass of juice.  
  
Sakura took them and smiled. "Thank-you."  
  
Clow soon left, back to his work, and Yue and Kerobearous went outside to play, while Sakura sat in bed and rested. She looked out the window and saw Kerobearous and Yue playing tag in mid-air.  
  
'I've never seen Yue like this before." Sakura said to herself. "He's so much happier than when I know him now." She smiled, then dozed off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up and decided to join Yue and Kerobearous outside. She had no hope of getting home right now so got out of bed and walked outside. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight.  
  
Just as her vision came back to her something pounced on her and she fell to the ground. "Kerobearous! Get of her! She still might not feel good!" The young Yue scolded. Kerobearous had been the one who had leaped on her.  
  
He got off and Sakura stood back up. "How are you feeling?" Kerobearous asked.  
  
"Much better!" Sakura said gratefully.  
  
"I told you so!" He said as he stuck his tongue out at Yue. Sakura giggled at this for normally Yue would have clobbered Kero for doing that.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We were just about to play tag again." Yue replied. "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to! But no flying because I can't do that!" Sakura laughed. Soon they were running around laughing and having a great time.  
  
***  
  
Days passed and the three of them created a strong bond between each other. They were great friends and watched out for each other.  
  
One night Sakura sat in bed reading before she went to sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's Yue." A voice said from behind the door.  
  
"Come on in." Sakura called.  
  
The door opened and Yue walked in. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm scared of the dark." Yue mumbled.  
  
'This is great!' Sakura laughed in her mind. 'Yue, was afraid of the dark!'  
  
"Can I sleep in her with you?" He asked.  
  
'Oh boy. This is embarrassing!' Sakura blushed. 'Well it is only his five-year old self.' She reasoned. "Sure." She agreed.  
  
Yue got under the covers next to Sakura. "Can you tell me a story?" He asked.  
  
"Um, sure. Once there was a girl that had a secret. She had magic powers. Only a select few knew of here powers. The girls, best friend knew, and so did a young boy that moved into their town. Soon a new girl that was a friend of the boy found out to and the girl's teacher knew also. Also, her two guardians and friends knew too." Sakura told him her own life story, but by the end Yue was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sakura was awaken by Yue, violently confining. "Yue!? Are you okay!?" She shouted. Yue wouldn't wake up. Sakura felt his forehead, it was burning up. "Oh my god!" She shouted. She picked up the young Yue and rushed him to Clow Reed's room.  
  
"CLOW! CLOW!" She shouted as she banged on the door. Soon Clow Reed opened the door.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" He asked, until she saw Yue in her arms. "What happened to him?" He asked, more worried now.  
  
"He's sick! Really sick! I think it was my fault because I was a little sick before I came here." Sakura explained.  
  
"Don't panic. Bring him to his bed." Clow told her. Sakura nodded and carried Yue to his bed. Clow Reed chanted a spell and walked away with a smile.  
  
'He's smiling! How can he smile at a time like this!?' Sakura screamed in her mind. Sakura tried to stay calm, and took the young Yue's hand and watched over him. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days, but still Sakura watched over her future guardian.  
  
One afternoon Sakura had finally tried to get to sleep, still holding Yue's hand. As she slept she felt movement on the bed. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Yue's eyes were opening! "Yue!?" She said concerned. Sakura felt his forehead and it was back to it's normal temp.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" Yue asked, bewildered.  
  
"You were really sick, and you wouldn't wake up." Sakura explained. She got on her knees and hugged Yue as tight as she could.  
  
"Yue, I see you're awake." A voice said. Sakura turned around to see Clow at the doorway. "Sakura, could I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Sakura agreed. She followed Clow into his study. "Sakura, I need you to tell me the truth. I have welcomed you into my home, but I'm telling you that if you had not been holding Yue's hand he would be dead right now." Clow said as he sat down.  
  
"What!?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Only magic would keep him alive and I only helped a little, because I suspected that you had magic." He explained.  
  
'Well, I knew this wouldn't last forever.' Sakura thought. "Well, I'm from the future and I have magic powers, and, and, I well I am the future Mistress of the Clow cards." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"What? They are released?" Clow asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "And I could prove it to you if I just had my key! It's pink with a little star, but I lost it!" Sakura said exasperated.  
  
"Clow? Can I come in?" Kerobearous said from behind the door.  
  
"Come in." Clow said.  
  
Kerobearous came in with Sakura's key in his mouth. He dropped it to the ground. "I found this outside and I thought you might want it." He explained.  
  
"My key!" Sakura shouted and jumped out of her seat. She took her key. "Um, Clow? Could I use your return card?" She asked.  
  
"The what card?" Clow said confused.  
  
"The return card." Sakura told him.  
  
"Uh I've never heard of that card." Clow explained.  
  
"You mean you haven't made the return card yet!?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make it but it will take me a while." Clow explained.  
  
Sakura sighed and slumped out of the room. "This is just perfect!" She mumbled.  
  
***  
  
A week passed and Clow Reed had finally made the return card. Sakura said good-bye to Kerobearous, Yue and Clow.  
  
She held up the return card and her staff. "Return card! Take me home to my own time! Return!" She shouted. A light flashed and she was back in the void. After the void she fell from the sky again. She landed in a soft pile of grass. Sakura looked around to see where she was. Was she home?  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, that's it for the first story in this series. The next story I think will be called, Time Warp: Part Two: Rejection. Should I write it or not? 


	2. Rejection

Time Warp  
  
Part Two: Rejection  
  
  
  
AN: Okay! Here is the sequel to Time Warp one: Child. I hope you like it. R+R please! I warn you for one last time. If you have not read the first part of the story, don't read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Boo hoo! I wish I did though.. They belong to Clamp.  
  
  
  
Sakura stood up and walked out of the grass heap she was in. She walked about and brushed the grass out of her auburn hair. She heard something running towrds her. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground by something pouncing on her. "Kerobearous!?" Sakura shouted, surprised.  
  
"Kerobearous! What have I told you about pouncing people!?" A male voice scolded. Kerobearous got off of Sakura and what Sakura guessed to be Yue walked over. Both Yue and Kerobearous were older, but not as old as the ones she knew from Tokyo.  
  
"I'm sorry. He always gets excited." Yue apologized. He bent down to help Sakura up. He hadn't looked down to see whom he was taking to. He finally looked at her. "Sakura?!"  
  
"Hi guys!" She said, then sweat dropped. Yue helped her up and the three of them walked to the house.  
  
"Clow! We have a visitor!" Kerobearous said slyly as they walked into the house. Clow Reed walked out of his study and over where the three of them stood.  
  
"Sakura? What happened? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well when I was last here the return card took me here, not to my own time." Sakura explained. "So could I see the return card so I can go home?" She asked holding out her hand.  
  
"Um, Sakura.." Clow started.  
  
"What?!" Sakura steamed. She knew this was not going to be good.  
  
"When you left, we lost the return card." Clow explained.  
  
Sakura nearly fell to the floor with this comment, but Yue held her up. She'd be stuck here for at least another week while Clow Reed makes a new one.  
  
"Oh boy. Well, I need to go relax. Where can I stay?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"You can stay in the room you were in last time." Clow told her. Sakura walked to her "bedroom" and lay down.  
  
She looked out the window and saw Yue and Kerobearous, but instead of playing tag they were sitting and talking. Sakura looked back up at the ceiling and tried to think of why Yue was so different in her own time. What was it she saw in his eyes that was different from his past self. The look was familiar. She had aready seen it in her own eyes when she was alone. She never showed it in front of everyone.  
  
Sakura was suddenly brought to her own cruel memory of that rainy day..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Syaoran wait!" She had called.  
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something important. I don't love you the way you love me. You are my friend and that is all." Syaoran told her. He ran away, leaving her in the rain, tears in her eyes. She had been rejected.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Rejection. Is that what she had seen in his eyes. She had heard about the whole Clow+Yue thing. Was that what made him unhappy? Did he feel unwanted?  
  
'I have to tell him not to worry about that. He has to be happy, for his own sake.' Sakura told herself in her mind.  
  
***  
  
As the days passed Sakura tried over and over to talk to Yue, but she just couldn't do it. She walked up to Yue a million times, but the words didn't come to her. She would have to turn away and leave him. 'Why am I so nervous?' She thought.  
  
Then she remembered the rest of her flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura stood crying in the rain. She fell to her knees, not caring if she got covered in mud. She didn't want to face anyone right now. She was to upset. But suddenly she heard the flapping of wings and then she heard Yue's voice. Yue told her to try to be calm and that She shouldn't worry about Syaoran. She had many people who loved her. He had sympothized with her. Yue then flew her home.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Did he really care for her some way that wasn't just his way as a guardian? And did she care for him in the same way? Did she love him?  
  
Sakura ran these questions through her mind for quite some time, until she discovered the answer to all of these questions. Yes. She loved Yue. What had taken her so long to realize it?  
  
"Sakura, the return card is ready." Clow said as he popped his head in the door.  
  
"Okay, just let me go say good-bye to Yue and Kerobearous." Sakura said as she hopped off the bed.  
  
First she found Kerobearous and said good-bye, then came the hard part. Talking to Yue.  
  
She found Yue in a tree outside. 'Okay, Here it comes. I have to tell him now!' She told herself. "Yue, could I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
"Sure!" Yue said then flew out of the tree.  
  
"I'm leaving for home now," Sakura said. "but I want to tell you something. I want you to know that even if something big happens, like you think you love someone, but they don't love you back, well just don't let it get to you. Just remember that there are lots of other people who care about you as a friend. Okay?" Sakura told him.  
  
"Okay.." He said confused.  
  
"Well I have to go." Sakura smiled. She then kissed Yue on the cheek and ran back to the house.  
  
"I'm ready!" Sakura called as she walked in the house. She was now blushing a deep crimsen.  
  
Clow smirked at this. "Here it is." Clow said, handing her the new return card. "So I will create a shield around the card after you use it to keep it here."  
  
"Right." Sakura agreed. "Return card! Bring me back to me own time! Return card!" She shouted. Clow created the shield just as Sakura was thrown back into the time void again.  
  
***  
  
When she landed she stood up and looked around to see where she was. "Hey! I'm at the Tokyo Tower! I'm home!" She shouted.  
  
"Sakura!" Someone shouted. She looked behind her. She saw Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero running over. But instead of coming to her they went to another Sakura! Also there was Ms. Mackenzie and Yue, but this Yue was not here as a guardian, quite yet. He was here for the final judgment.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay that's it! Cliffhanger ending I know, but I will write the next part soon if you want me to. Please tell me! 


	3. Judgment

Time Warp Part Three:  
  
Judgment  
  
"What is going on!?" Sakura screamed. She ran over to herself and her friends. "Hello! Tomoyo!" She called as she waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo didn't even blink.  
  
"They can't see me." Sakura realized.  
  
"Who, who's that?" The past Sakura stuttered as she pointed in front of her. There stood Yue.  
  
Yue had a look of shock as he looked Sakura over. 'Is that? No it couldn't be?' Sakura (From our time) heard Yue say. But he hadn't said it. "Hey! I can read thoughts!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"What is your name?" Yue asked the past Sakura.  
  
"S,s,s Sakura Kinomoto." She replied.  
  
Yue gasped.  
  
'This isn't possible!' Yue thought. 'Well, whoever she is, I still have to make the final judgment.'  
  
"I sense there is another with the Clow cards." Yue said as he glared at Syaoran.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran's eyes went blank and he floated to the top of the building. "Syaoran!" The past Sakura screamed. "Come back!"  
  
***  
  
Syaoran's judgment past and it was Sakura's turn. 'How could I have lost?' Syaoran asked himself in his mind. 'I should have fought harder!'  
  
"Wow. Syaoran was really upset over this wasn't he?" Sakura breathed.  
  
As the past Sakura was trapped by the wood card, our Sakura's mind was being bombarded by everyone's thoughts about how worried they were for Sakura and what was going to happen now.  
  
Sakura wasn't worried. She knew what was going to happen. She had already lived through this pain.  
  
The past Sakura broke free, and turned to see Ms. Mackenzie holding up the bell that had helped her so many times. "Thank you!" The past Sakura said then turned back to face Yue who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
A light glowed around Sakura's staff. She held it up and the staff changed into her new one. The staff with the star at the top. She then proceeded to use the windy card to trap Yue.  
  
The past Sakura slowly walked up to Yue. "Yue, I don't want to be your master. I want to be your friend." She said.  
  
When this last happened, Yue just stood up and announced Sakura the master of the Clow cards, but this time, as he stood up he had a slight smile on his face.  
  
The past Sakura disappeared for a moment, where our Sakura guessed she was talking to Clow Reed.  
  
When she returned she ran to celebrate with her friends. As she did so our Sakura was visible to them. "Who's that?" Tomoyo said as she looked at her.  
  
"You can see me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, It's you." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Uh oh." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Suddenly the return card floated from the past Sakura's Clow book. It glowed, and our Sakura disappeared.  
  
***  
  
When Sakura landed she was in a tree. "Ow!!!!!!!!" She yelped in pain. She jumped out of the tree and looked around. "Hey! I think I'm really home this time!" She shouted happily and ran down the street to her house.  
  
***  
  
Yue flew high above in the air. He was searching for his lost mistress, Sakura. Kerobearous, Ruby, and Spinel Sun were at another area looking. It had been weeks, but they knew she could not just disappear.  
  
Yue stared down at the ground, when he saw it. He saw the top of her head with her auburn hair. Sakura was home. He quickly descended to the ground, in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura stopped and stared at him. "Yue!" She cried and ran to her guardian, and hugged him. Yue stood stiff at first but then hugged Sakura back.  
  
"Where have you been?" Yue asked.  
  
Sakura backed away from Yue. "Think back to when you were five years old." She said simply.  
  
Yue thought for a moment. "Was that, that, you?" He stuttered.  
  
"Then think back to when you were fifteen." She said.  
  
Yue thought again, then blushed slightly and help his hand to his cheek. Sakura suddenly remember what she had done before she left, she had kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I really need to get home fast, but I don't have any of my Clow cards to get me there faster." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Leave that to me" Yue grinned a bit.  
  
'Did he just grin?' Sakura thought. 'Maybe my advice worked.'  
  
Yue then picked up Sakura and flew her home.  
  
When they landed Sakura ran to open the door. "Dad! Touya! I'm home!" She shouted.  
  
"Sakura?!" Fujikita asked coming out of the kitchen. He ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Monster!? Your home?" Touya said worriedly.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it to find Tomoyo. "Sakura! I was just coming over to see if there was any news on where you were!" She gasped. "Where were you!?" She asked.  
  
"I'll tell you all when everyone is here. I don't want to say this over and over." Sakura sighed.  
  
Soon Kero, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Eriol, Syaoran, and Melien were at the Kinomoto house.  
  
"Okay, It's time to explain." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Sakura shrugged. "Well the day I disappeared, the time card had gone nuts and brought me to the past when Kero and Yue were only five. I was stuck there until Clow was able to make the return card, which he didn't make until I had told him I was from the future. He didn't know where I was from until then." Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Eriol mumbled, so only Sakura could here him.  
  
"What?" Sakura said. Then her eyes widened. "You didn't!" Sakura steamed.  
  
"I did." Eriol smirked.  
  
"Did what!?" The other asked.  
  
"Excuse me a minute." Sakura said and pulled Eriol into the kitchen. "You, You, YOU!" Sakura screamed. "You were the one who made the time card go haywire and send me to the past!"  
  
"Yes, and Clow knew you were from the future the whole time." Eriol grinned.  
  
"Why did you do this to me!?" Sakura whined.  
  
"Oh, I have a very good reason." Eriol said, his smile getting bigger by the second.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol glanced into the other room, shooting a look directly at Yue. Sakura got the hint. "Why you little brat! How could you!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Sakura then paused and breathed, then walked back into the living room.  
  
When she got there she finished her story and told them about something Clow had given her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Clow asked.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said.  
  
"I want you to take this, You have to promise not to use it until you are 18 though." Clow said, handing Sakura a scroll.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a spell, but promise me, you won't use it, or you will die." Clow said solemnly.  
  
"I promise." Sakura said, and held the scroll with great care.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow, well you better not use that until your older!" Touya said as he mussed his younger sister's hair.  
  
"Would you stop that!?" Sakura shouted.  
  
Everyone laughed, including Yue. He really had changed a bit since Sakura came to him.  
  
  
  
AN: That's it. So I take it you want a fourth part, right? Well you better believe I'll write it! Please review! 


	4. Love

Time Warp Part Four:  
  
Love  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, here is the fourth and final (I think) in the Time Warp quartet. Sakura is now 20! Wow has anyone ever made her that age? I haven't seen any fics with her at that age, but I might have missed some. Well someone is getting married in this part, but it's not Yue and Sakura..  
  
  
  
Sakura walked up to Tomoyo's front door and knocked. She waited for her friend to come to the door. She had called, telling her she had to tell her something important.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and pulled Sakura in. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, the other night when we were all on the ski trip, you know the one where you, me, Eriol, Syaoran, Melien, Yukito, Touya, and Ruby went on, well Eriol proposed to me." Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"What!?" Sakura shouted happily. "That's so cool. You excepted right!?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I want you to be my maid of honor." She told Sakura.  
  
"Really? I'd love to." Sakura smiled. "Have you told the others?" She asked.  
  
"No, but I think Eriol told Ruby and Spinal Sun." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well let's get ready for this wedding.  
  
***  
  
Two days before the wedding Sakura and Tomoyo were leading everyone around the wedding hall. "I hate it that you can't be here for the wedding." Tomoyo told Yukito.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm sure that Yue would be a more important person to be there to you two.  
  
"No! You two are both important!" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Hey Sakura.. did you ever use that spell Clow Reed gave you?" Tomoyo whispered in her best friends' ear.  
  
"No, but maybe that will help the situation." Sakura giggled.  
  
Suddenly a light glowed behind them and Yuki was replaced by Yue. "What are you two up to? I know you're planning something." He glared at them.  
  
"Oh nothing, just wait here!" Sakura shouted and ran out of the chapel.  
  
***  
  
Sakura ran into her house and ran upstairs. She pulled apart her room until she found the scroll Clow Reed had given her. She then ran downstairs and out of the house.  
  
When she got back to the chapel Sakura opened the scroll. This is what it said.  
  
"Dear Sakura,  
  
If you are reading this, I presume that Eriol has told you about everything and how I knew who you were. I was glad to have you visit and to actually meet you. I guess you know why I smiled when you were helping Yue when he was sick... Well, the main reason I am writing this to you is to end one of your main problems. Tell Yue to change back into Yukito and say this spell....  
  
1 Powers of the star  
  
I have just one wish  
  
I stretch my powers far  
  
grant my wish  
  
to the guardian of the moon!  
  
I hope this helps you. It should I think..."  
  
1.1 Clow Reed  
  
"Yue, I need you to change back into Yuki." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Just do it!" She shouted.  
  
He did.  
  
"Powers of the star I have just one wish! I stretch my powers far! Grant my wish to the guardian of the moon!" She cried. After she said the spell Sakura wobbled a bit and passed out.  
  
When she awoke, all of her friends and family surrounded her. Everything was the same except for one thing, Yue and Yuki were both there at the same time.  
  
"What are both of you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Your spell split us, we're two different people." Yue explained.  
  
"What happened in here!? I felt a strong burst of power!" Eriol said as he rushed into the room. He had been in the other room finishing up some last minute things. He then saw Sakura lying on the ground and saw Yue and Yuki there at the same time. "Never mind." He sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked Sakura.  
  
"Ya, I'm just a little weak." Sakura explained.  
  
"You better lie down, why doesn't everyone come over my house for hot cocoa?" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Okay." Everyone agreed. Tomoyo and Yue helped Sakura up.  
  
'This is really weird, seeing them both here at the same time.' Sakura thought, then giggled. She was happy. Clow was right.  
  
***  
  
At Tomoyo's house everyone had his or her hot cocoa, except for Sakura and Eriol. They were in the kitchen making theirs while the others sat in the living room talking.  
  
Eriol poured milk into his drink, then carried the carton to the fridge. "So Sakura, is mine and Tomoyo's wedding giving you any ideas?" She asked slyly.  
  
Sakura stirred her cocoa at the counter. "Eriol." She said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hate you." She smiled.  
  
"I know Sakura." Eriol grinned from ear to ear. "Well we better get back in there before they send a search party." He laughed.  
  
Together they walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
***  
  
The next day at the wedding Sakura sat next to Tomoyo. "How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, just a little jittery." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Are you worried?" Melein asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo squeaked.  
  
"Don't be." Melein told her.  
  
"Yeah, it will be fine. You love him don't you." Sakura asked.  
  
"More than anything." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Then there's nothing to be worried about!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Ruby burst into the room. "Everything is ready, we better get out there." She explained.  
  
"Let's go." Sakura said standing up. The four girls walked out into the hall.  
  
When they got out Syaoran, Yue, Touya and Yuki were there. First, Touya and Ruby walked down together. They were followed by Syaoran and Melein.  
  
Yue then offered his arm to Sakura, who took it. (Oh and by the way, in case you were wondering, no Yue is not wearing a Tux. He is wearing his normal clothes, minus the wings.) Together they walked down the aisle.  
  
The organ music changed and Yukito walked Tomoyo down the aisle to join her soon-to-be husband.  
  
In the pews many friends and family members sat. There was Kaho, with Kero and Spinel Sun, Mr. Terada, Rika, Naoko, Mr. Kinomoto, and Sonomi. Tomoyo smiled her biggest smile that day.  
  
***  
  
1.1.1 At the reception Tomoyo and Eriol were about ready to leave on their honeymoon. They said good-bye to everyone and got into the limo.  
  
After they had left, Sakura flopped down in a chair. "I'm so tired." She sighed. "I think I need a ride home. I was going to fly, but I'm just to weak."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'll take you." Yue said.  
  
"Thanks Yue." She smiled.  
  
Yue picked her up and flew her home. By they time they got there Sakura was asleep.  
  
Yue placed her on her bed and started to walk out.  
  
"Yue... Please stay." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Of coarse." Yue agreed. He walked back and sat next to her.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. "I love you Yue." She told him.  
  
"I love you too Sakura." Yue replied. He brushed her bangs out of her face and leaned forward. Their lips met and they kissed.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Sakura smiled. "Yue, make me a promise." She said.  
  
"Of coarse." Yue agreed.  
  
"Promise me, that someday, we'll be as happy as Tomoyo and Eriol. Promise me that some day, we will get married." Sakura asked him.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
AN: So that's it! What did you think? Was it a good ending? I thought it was very satisfying, how about you? 


End file.
